


Podophiliac

by Violet_Rose



Category: Podophiliac
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, Teasing, mysterious black bag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose/pseuds/Violet_Rose
Summary: Aaron takes advantage of Zak's fetish.
Relationships: Zak Bagans/Aaron Goodwin
Kudos: 4





	Podophiliac

Aaron openly stared at the profile of Zak’s face from across the table. Zak ignored him for all he was worth. He was not going to fall into the man’s trap tonight. The interviews that afternoon had been draining. Trying to pick and pull the information out of people who did not want to share it or be on camera was exhausting. But Aaron still stared. His tanned skin burned from the intensity of it. He thought for sure the others would notice and say something, almost wished for it. At least that way it would end, but alas, they didn’t. Apparently, it had become too common place for them to even acknowledge with a questioning glance.

A sly smile appeared on the lips across from him. Zak saw the devilish look in his peripheral vision. Had he not been on the inside edge of the booth he would have taken off running. A single bare foot crept up the inside of his left leg. Everything stopped around him at the warming sensation rubbing him through the dark denim. Finally risking it, Zak turned to face Aaron, mouthing the words, “Not here.”

Aaron simply nodded, raising his barefoot higher, resting it on the edge of the booth in between Zak’s legs, his toes casually rubbing at the inside of his thigh. Zak wanted to glance down. _Oh so wanted to_. But he steeled himself. He kept his hands on the table, one firmly grasping his cell phone as if it may leap for its death. His face still burned, though now he wasn’t sure if it was from embarrassment, shame, or lust. With a twitch of his eyebrow, Aaron raised his foot a little higher, barely missing the enclosed hardening cock encased within the denim and cotton.

Quickly Zak glanced at Jay next to him, half hoping he would notice the sudden foot in his lap. Expecting an awkward comment, he was disappointed when a bet was placed against Billy accomplishing some horrendous eating feat instead of Jay asking him what the hell was going on. Zak rolled his eyes at his friends’ childishness, almost wishing he wouldn’t be too distracted to watch. He bit his bottom lip as he felt the foot raise farther, brushing gently across his groin. Biting back a moan, he gripped the table and shifted in his seat, hoping to knock the foot loose.

Aaron shook his head from across the table, a sly smile on his face as he adjusted himself and stroked him again with his big toe. Grabbing his cell phone, Zak typed out a quick message to his tormenter to _Stop this right now._

Aaron snorted as his phone buzzed on the table and typed a quick response. _Make me._

Zak grumbled inwardly. There was no way he could wrench his foot from his groin without either causing serious damage to an area he was rather attached to or causing both of them horrible embarrassment. Aaron smirked knowingly from across the table.

Zak wanted to just die right there. Wouldn’t that show Aaron for having his foot on his crotch in the middle of a restaurant? Biting his lip to suppress a groan, Zak moved his right hand down beneath the table, grasping Aaron’s ankle, silently pleading with his eyes for him to _just stop_ and he would make good later. But the offending man just shook his head again, flexed his foot, and rubbed his heel against the hardened, encased flesh.

A lightbulb went off in Zak’s head suddenly. Gently, he traced the tips of his fingers down the sensitive skin outside of Aaron’s ankle to the arch of his foot. Mild panic showed in the face of the other man as realization dawned on him, but his eyes narrowed, daring Zak to continue. Moving his left hand down beneath the tabletop, casting a sideways glance as everyone cheered Billy on in his almost Man vs Food challenge, Zak made his move. Grasping the invasive foot in his left hand, his fingertips gently danced over the bare skin of the pad of Aaron’s foot causing the other man to jerk quickly, removing his foot from its location.

Zak’s triumphant smile was met with Aaron’s cold glare at him from over the table. _Later_ Zak texted him.

Aaron grunted as he received the message. _My room then. I brought the bag._

Zak gulped as the bloodflow to his brain was suddenly completely redirected elsewhere. _You didn’t…_

_Oh I did, princess. After dinner I’m going to have a drink at the bar and when I come back to the room I expect you to be in position._

Zak quirked an eyebrow at him. _Getting pushy now. Maybe I want a drink too_

Aaron’s pout almost made him laugh as he read the message. _You got to be in charge last time. My turn._

Zak sighed, taking a drink of his water before responding, just letting Aaron sit and agonize over his answer and whether or not he would be a willing participant in their little game tonight. _Fine._

Aaron’s grin was devilish. _Added to the bag too_ he quickly typed, sent, and put his phone away.

“Fuck,” escaped his lips before he even realized he said it.

“You all right?” Jay asked next to him.

Zak looked at him, wide eyed, heart pounding in his chest with anticipation of a very long night. “I don’t know man. I might need to turn in early,” he said, side-eyeing Aaron.

“Why don’t I walk him back up to the room and I’ll meet you at the bar in like 20?” Aaron offered. “We don’t need him passing out in the hallways to let fan girls feel him up.”

Zak snorted, but nodded. Both men slid out of their booths with encouraging words to Billy on his food challenge and started walking out of the restaurant. “It won’t take 20 minutes to get up to the room and back,” Zak whispered.

“Maybe I had other plans for those 20 minutes, which you’re wasting by not walking fast enough,” Aaron smirked, grabbing Zak by the arm and tugging him towards the elevator.

“What would those plans be?”

Aaron shrugged innocently. “Guess you’ll have to see when we get to the room, won’t you?”


End file.
